


My Story to be Told

by La_Vie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Vie/pseuds/La_Vie
Summary: "Is there something wrong with me? Why can't I be happy?" The answer is nothing. Nothing is wrong with being depressed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story guys! Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

  


My life is perfect. I can’t explain that enough. My family is just absolutely wonderful. They love and care about me, as well as tend to my emotional needs. They are hard working, and do everything they can to spoil me. They’re funny, kind, caring and overall, just _super._ My school life is pretty well off too, I get honour roll every single time, and I have many friends that can cheer me up when I’m bored, and unhappy, not that I tell them though. So I always come back to the same question; what is wrong with me? The answer is nothing. I’m just a sixteen year old girl dealing with depression. It took me a long time to notice that, you know what? Nothing is wrong with that. But the struggle to a happy life is not easy. It really isn’t. It’s nothing like those stories where everything turns out alright in the end and “happily ever after”, because there’s no such thing. You fight until death. You live until death, and there, at the end of the road, is the one moment you will feel triumph over the things you’ve done in life, and pass on. That’s happily ever after, on my terms. I don’t know what other people feel about happily ever after or depression, but this is me, and this is my story of my struggles through depression to tell.


End file.
